AJ Owns Punk: An Attitude Era Version
by bigredfox10
Summary: This is my version, or the Attitude Era version, of what would happened if the tables were turned and AJ embarrassed CM Punk by exposing thier sex life to the whole world. This takes place on the beginning Monday Night Raw on 9/24/12.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Hi, everyone! I wanted to write this story because I thought CM Punk was being a total jerk to AJ by embarrassing her on Monday Night Raw on 9/24/12. So I decided to make my version (aka an Attitude Era version) on what would happened if the tables were turn and AJ embarrass Punk about what **_**really**_** goes on behind closed doors between her and Punk.**

**A/N- Some of the parts are kind of the same on Raw and some parts I left out and rearranged.**

**P.S. See you in hell, PG Era and welcome back, Attitude Era. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Monday Night Raw began when CM Punk was talking down and berating the referee named Brad, who made the wrong call on the tag team match that happened last week.

"Brad, why don't you do us all a favor and resign." Punk demanded.

"L-Look, Punk, sir. I said that I was sorry, but I'm not gonna resign for a single rookie mistake that many beginner refs make." Brad defended himself.

"Oh, okay, Brad. Well, if you don't want to resign, I guess our brainless, lunatic General Manager AJ Lee, would come out here and fire you on the spot since she _is_ good at making bad decisions."

The WWE crowd booed at CM Punk's harsh insults about AJ.

"Oh, you all need to shut the fuck up and show me some respect!" Punk cursed, which made some of the parents cover their children's ears. "And furthermore-"

Punk was cut off when AJ's theme music played and she skipped down the ramp and to the ring so she could confront said wrestler.

AJ immediately turned her attention to the rookie referee. "Thank you, Brad. You can go to the back now." she ordered.

Brad nodded at her and went to the backstage area.

AJ then turned her attention on Punk. "Just who in the _hell_ do you think _you _are to-"

"I'll tell you what I am! I'm the WWE Champion!" he rudely interrupted.

"I don't care, Punk." she scoff as him being champion was nothing.

"You should care since _I'm_ the reason why you got this job in the first place, sweetheart. So you should show me some respect just like everybody else in the damn audience.

The crowd continued booing and jeering at CM Punk while he ignored them.

"Listen, Punk, I'm the General Manager of Raw so _you_ should show _me _some respect. And about your match from last week, I'm not gonna reverse the ref's decision. Case closed!" AJ said sternly and professionally.

The crowd cheered for AJ for not reversing the decision, which made Punk more upset as he already was.

"Heh, I'll tell you what, AJ. You forgot about last week's match ever happened and I'll forget about you showing up to Raw wearing _my_ t-shirt. Hell, I'll even forget about the hundreds of text messages and voicemails that you send to me that are not fit to air on the USA Network." he said with a mischievously smile.

The General Manager of Raw was angry as hell as she gave Punk a lot of death glares that would probably kill someone on the spot if they could. Punk seized this opportunity to piss her off even more.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm sorry." he apologized sarcastically. "Am I embarrassing you? Oh, please, AJ, don't let me do all the talking. In fact, why don't you let everyone know _exactly_ how imitate me and you were behind closed doors. Let 'em know that _I'm_ the reason why there's a skip in your step. And by 'a skip in your step' I mean, you limping outta my locker room every time we have sex before the show starts."

As of right now, AJ's face was red in both anger and embarrassment as the Straight-Edge Superstar just expose their most intimate, private, and personal business to the whole world.

The crowd was shocked and they felt sorry for her while some of them (mostly the men) cheered for Punk for scoring with the hot and attractive general manager.

"Aw, why you're so silent all of a sudden? C'mon, AJ." he urged her on. "Let everyone in the audience and at home know why I'm the best in the world…..at fucking the hell outta your sweet wet cunt."

All of the parents had to close their children's ears because of Punk's vulgarity and the rest of the audience oooed at his comment.

AJ stood there speechless and embarrassed while CM Punk continued to talk.

"Now truth be told, I'm not sorry for exposing our personal sex lives in front of millions of people, but I _am_ sorry that you suck in bed and I had to get off by masturbating to a picture of your former best friend, Kaitlyn, who by the way, has a smoky, hot body and a nice pair of tits." Punk taunted with an evil smirk while Paul Heyman was cruelly laughing at AJ's humiliation.

The short woman hung her head down as she let out a few strand of tears. She knew that Punk was cruel ever since he turned heel, but she never knew that he would be _that_ cruel. Especially to her, since they did have a "behind closed doors" type of relationship. She ceased the flow of her tears and she looked Punk dead into his cold, gray eyes.

"Aww, what's wrong, AJ? You can't handle the truth that you were bawling your eyes out like a wittle baby." he taunted. "'Cause you see, AJ. I know you don't respect me because you always put me in these ridiculous matches. Well, I'm sick of it, sweetheart."

"P-Punk, I-"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING, AJ! Or are you that rude and disrespectful to interrupt me while I am exposing you for what you done to me?" he yelled, making her flinch. "Or…." He moved closer to AJ's ear. "Are you still mad at me for not marrying your crazy, immature ass when you proposed to me on Smackdown? 'Cause if you are, then you can stay mad at me all you want because I'm _still_ not gonna marry you and because AJ, the pathetic sex I had with you, it didn't meant nothing to me because you were nothing but a wham, bam, thank you, ma'am."

Punk moved back from AJ and stood a few feet from Paul Heyman. They both laughed and ridiculed her while the audience booed at CM Punk, chanting "CM Sucks". AJ was trembling and shaking while she hung her head again, the fresh tears beginning to come out again. But instead of crying, something deep inside spark in her and she lifted her head up, showing Punk one of her creepy smiles.

Both men ceased their laughter and gazed at the psycho General Manager.

AJ's smile suddenly changed to anger and she walked over to the WWE Champion and slapped the mic out of his hand, so he wouldn't interrupt her anymore.

The audience cheered and AJ held up her own mic, so she could speak.

"Now you listen here, Punk. I am tired of you disrespecting the fans, the other wrestlers, and most of all; I'm tired of you disrespecting me." AJ said firmly, since she had had enough of the Voice of the Voiceless. "You see, you were right, Punk. I _was_ mad at you because you didn't accept my proposal. But now ever since Vince McMahon made me the General Manager of Raw, my main focus was to get my revenge on you by putting you in those difficult, challenging matches."

Punk was about to pick up his mic, so he could speak, but AJ kicked it outta the ring, which made him very upset. She gave him a mischievously smile, turned to the audience, and continued speaking her mind. Not even caring about the consequences at all.

"Yeah, he's right everybody. We did have sex right before the show, which is _kinda_ the reason why I skip a lot, BUT…..Punk didn't tell you all the whole truth." AJ said, making Punk cowered a little and the audience more curious of what she had to say. "In fact, Punk." she turned her attention back to him. "I have a confession to make."

The General Manager pause for a moment so she could find the right words to say. "The truth is….before we have sex, Punk has to use a penis pump, so he can make his _5-inch dick _bigger!"

The audience ooed and laughed at Punk, who was his turn to be embarrassed. AJ's smile grew bigger and she continued speaking.

"Aw, what's wrong, Punk? Are you embarrassed?" she mocked him. "Well, you should be, you heartless bastard, because I'm not done yet.

She gave Punk another sick smile and continued exposing their sex life.

"And one more thing, Punk. You said that_ I_ suck in bed, heh heh, well, honey, I don't know what the hell you were thinking because you're dead wrong! 'Cause the truth is….I fake ALL of my orgasms every time we have sex because you suck in the sack, but I didn't want to tell you that because I didn't want to hurt your feelings! But now I realize that I don't give a damn about your feelings, Punk, not one bit. In fact, I have one more confession to make, which is…..I also have to get myself off once I leave your locker room and go back to mine's because you can't get the job done. You can't satisfy me Punk; in fact, you're not even man enough to satisfy a woman like me at all. Hell, I have to masturbate to a picture of Kane, who is waaaay hotter and sexier than you, so I could have an orgasm, which is true because you can't give me one in the first place!" AJ honestly confessed which destroyed the Straight-Edge Superstar's ego and also put him in his place.

The whole audience laughed and pointed at an embarrassed and pissed-off CM Punk. Never in his life that AJ would stand up to him and put him out on full blast. He felt humiliated and he wanted desperately to run away to the back and never come out. AJ saw the humiliation on his face and she mentally congratulated herself for not taking Punk's "respect me" bullshit anymore.

"Oh, and by the way, Punk. You just got own by a girl, bitch!" AJ said before she slapped CM Punk in the face.

Paul Heyman, who was watching the whole confrontation, decided to step in and defend Punk's honor.

"Hey, little girl! Who the hell do you think you are for slapping the WWE Champion like that?!" he snapped at her.

The audience booed when Heyman began to speak.

"I'm the General Manager of Monday Night Raw, you disgusting, manipulating, bald-headed bastard!" she shouted before she also slapped Heyman, who unlike CM Punk, fell in the ring.

AJ smiled to herself, knowing that the whole WWE universe was laughing and dissing both CM Punk and Paul Heyman. As her theme music played, she left out of the ring and gave everyone in the audience high-fives while they chanted her name and cheered for her stepping up to Punk and Heyman and not taking any bullshit from them.

Nevertheless, Punk learned that AJ Lee was _not _the shy, weak, immature, little girl who never stood up for herself whenever someone talks down on her. But instead, she matured into a confidence, strong woman who defends herself and says whatever that was on her mind. And tonight, she proved it by embarrassing and humiliating the hell out of the WWE Champion, CM Punk.

And technically, she couldn't have it any other way.

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
